tesmapperprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest rumors
Albecius Colollius : Did you hear that some fool lost Mentor's Ring. In a tomb along the Bitter Coast, or so they say. Arrille : I heard that Hrisskar upstairs is having some financial troubles. Can't seem to win a wager these days. Banor Seran, Dranas Dradas, Madrale Thirith, Marasa Aren, Sovor Trandel, Tedryn Brenur, Thanelen Velas, Vadusa Sathryon : It may come as a surprise to you, but some of us don't like outlanders. And don't want to talk to them. Clagius Clanler, Estirdalin, Hlaalu Guard, Masalinie Merian, Selvil Sarcloth, Stargel, Uryne Nirith : Everyone knows the Balmora magestrate, Nolus Atrius, is on the take. Thieves, thughs, and murderers are getting ridiculous sentences, or paying a drake and walking free. But they'll never get Atrius. He's got fatcats and family back in the City to cover him. The Legion Champion, Larrius Varro, over at Moonmoth Legion Fort, he has sworn an oath to stop corruption. But I don't see what he can do. Your journal has been updated Darvame Hleran, Draren Thiralas, Eldafire, Elone, Erene Llenim, Fargoth, Fine-Mouth, Ganciele Douar, Indrele Rathryon, Seyda Neen Guard, Tandram Andalen, Teleri Helvi, Teruise Girvayne, Thavere Vedrano, Vodunius Nuccius : I've heard that the local tax collector, Processus Vitellius, is missing. No surprise, really. He wasn't well liked around here. Darvame Hleran, Draren Thiralas, Erene Llenim, Indrele Rathryon, Tandram Andalen, Teleri Helvi, Teruise Girvayne, Thavere Vedrano : Have you noticed, for all its proclamations about protecting the rights of property and preservice law and order, the Imperioal legion does little enough to capture and prosecute abolitionists? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think? Dralasa Nithryon, Hul, Marayn Dren Ra'Virr : The Legion Champion, Larrius Varro, over at Moonmoth Legion Fort, has sworn an oath to stop corruption. He hasn't had much luck going through official channels. The syndicates have got their people covered coming and going. He'll never get anywhere working through the system. He's giong to have to find someone who can get him around the system. Or through the system. Like straight and HARD through the system. Your journal has been updated. Eldafire, Elone, Fargoth, Fine-Mouth, Ganciele Douar, Vodunius Nuccius : At first, it seemed the fuss about the Nerevarine prophecy was just silly superstition. Then I learned that the Dunmer have been waiting for Lord Nerevar to come back for centuries. The 'Incarnate', they call it. Every few years an Ashlander appears, and the tribes call him the Incarnate. Then the Temple goes out, hunts him down, and reveals him as a fake. Why does the Temple worry so much about it? Galbedir, Nine-Toes : People don't realize how deeply the Dark Elves resent the Occupation. The real powers behind the Hlaalu council, Orvas Dren and his Camonna Tong syndicate, nurse those ancient resentments. They haven't a chance of challenging Imperial authority now, but if the stability of the Empire were threatened -- for example, if the legions were recalled because of some problem with the Septim succession -- Dren and the Tong might move openly to drive the Imperials out of Morrowind. Heddvild : House Hlaalu must have a spy in Ald'ruhn. They always seem to know what the Redoran Council is planning. Raflod the Braggart : A friend of mine says you HAVE to visit the House of Earthly Delights in Suran! Rararyn Radarys : The Hlaalu and Telvanni have been fighting over Odirniran for years. Shargam gro-Shagdulg : Everyone's still talking about the murder of Ralen Hlaalo. Tolvise Othralen : My cousin claimed he saw a city in the water near Gnaar Mok. He's a drunkard, though, and spends too much time in the sun. Category:Conversation